Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inversion chair and the method of use. More specifically the invention relates to an inversion chair including a fixed backrest and a rotatable seat, whereby the inversion chair and the method of exercise are configured to provide a treatment for migraines. The chair is adapted to operate as either a standard, upright seat, or alternatively an invertible chair, depending on the position of a user support bar and the desires of the user at a given time. The treatment method combines the head muscles stretching and alteration of the blood flow within the head by utilizing the user's inverted position while using the chair.
Many individuals suffer from different types of headaches, such as tension, cluster, frontal sinus headaches, and migraines. Migraines are a common and serious neurovascular disorder that affects many individuals. These migraines may cause symptoms, such as throbbing headaches, nausea, vomiting, and light and sound sensitivity. The intense throbbing and pain associated with migraines are debilitating to individuals. Moreover, these migraines may cause a loss of productivity and functionality during everyday tasks.
A migraine headache is a result of the brain abnormal sensory modulation reaction to any environmental or physical changes. This definition refers to many different environmental or physical factors such as change in weather (humidity or temperature), change in barometric pressure, dry and dusty atmosphere, high winds, traveling, changing job or school, bright or flickering light, loud noise, intense smells or vapors, certain foods, alcohol, over sleeping, under sleeping, hormone fluctuation, stress and many more. Although the cause of the migraine differs for each individual, what is known is that it involves changes to the nerve pathways and chemicals of the brain. These changes may result in alteration of the flow of blood within the brain.
It is known that migraines occur as a result of environmental and/or physical triggers, these triggers may be different for each individual. For some individuals, however, may notice early symptoms called “prodrome”. These symptoms can include one or more of dizziness, fatigue, mood changes, food cravings, changes in vision, and etc. Shortly after the noticed symptom the blood flow in the head begin to change gradually and muscle and nerve spasms start to cause pains in different areas of the head. These symptoms provide the first warning that a migraine is about to begin. If the headache is not properly treated on this stage it may develop and create a more painful and harder to treat situation. Traveling of the pain signals through the trigeminal nerve to the brain stem and then into the brain sensory receptor (thalamus) may cause brain nerve activation resulting in brain blood vessels dilation (vasodilatation). This is when the full blown migraine episode starts to happen. So, there is a time period between receiving early migraine symptoms and reaching the pain signals to the trigeminal nerve of a migraineur. This time period is the main focus of this invention which is referred to as “prodromal phase” in this document. Migraine prodromal phase has an onset of two hours to two days before the excruciating migraine pain starts.
Shortly after performing the present exercise method during the prodromal phase, the migraine headache start reversing before the pain signals can reach to the brain center and turn into a full blown migraine headache. The inverted position may allow the blood flow to evenly distribute through the head while the stretching exercise method cause to relieve any muscle or nerve spasm in the head area thus the travel of the pain signals to the brain center is being prevented or stopped within minutes.
The presented method of treatment using the inversion chair comprise of two sets of exercises which should be performed in the right order in order to get a complete relief from the migraine attack during the prodromal phase.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method of use that is adapted to stop the onset of a migraine at the first migraine attack signs during the prodromal phase. Moreover, the present invention can be utilized as a preventive measure as part of a schedule routine, wherein the device is used before the emergence of migraine symptoms. It is the goal of the present invention to enable an individual to orient themselves in an inverted position, thereby allowing the blood flow to evenly distribute into the head and neck area while head muscle stretching exercises are designed to relieve any muscle tensions or spasms, thereby preventing pain signals from traveling to the brain through the trigeminal nerve and before the headache may get out of control. Furthermore, in addition to preventing the migraine from occurring, the present method facilitates the strengthening of the head muscles, which can significantly decrease the frequency and the intensity of future migraine attacks by decreasing the susceptibility to any sudden environmental or physical change, as well as improving the overall health of the user.
The present invention provides an inversion chair combining with two complimentary exercise methods that are configured to provide therapeutic relief from migraine headaches. Based on the “Neurovascular Theory” of the migraine, the presented invention utilizes the basic fact that whether the abnormal reaction creating a migraine attack initially starts in nervous system or blood vessels or a combination of both it may cause an uneven blood flow which leads to head muscle spasm during the prodromal phase. The present chair is designed to orient a user in a position to even out the blood flow within the head including forehead, upper face, sides and back of the head, while the exercise methods release any spasm in the muscles or nerves in the mentioned areas as well as increasing the circulation of the oxygen which all, can create a reverse mechanism for migraine symptoms during the prodromal phase and stop the migraine attack within minutes. More importantly utilizing the chair and practicing the exercise method can significantly reduce the intensity and frequency of the future migraine attacks. The user then can keep up with practicing the exercise method and utilizing the inversion chair to maintain the results. When not needed as an inversion therapy device, the present chair is designed such that it can easily be converted into a traditional, upright chair that will not invert.
Since there is no known cure for migraine headaches, individuals spend considerable amounts of money on the treatment of attacks thereof. A variety of medications have been developed to treat these debilitating conditions; however these medications are taken every day as a preventive measure, or taken as needed to relieve the pain of an active migraine in progress. Most users would rather not take daily medication or be required to take medication after a migraine attack has already begun, which often times medications are also less effective if is not used earlier in an attack. The present invention is provided as a non-medicinal treatment that a user can engage in on a daily basis for acute attacks or daily maintenance.
Similar solutions currently available involve hanging one's self over a couch and bending over in a manner that changes the center of gravity of a user and alters blood flow. These solutions, however, are limited by the furniture around the house, which may not be capable of providing a proper treatment angle, may lack securing features, and lack the stability necessary to perform the migraine treatment. The present invention is presented as a safe and reliable method of inversion that does not require use of other furniture articles.
Existing inversion chairs in the art are furthermore designed to provide therapeutic treatment to the back of a user by relieving the pressure between the joints of the spine. Some of these treatment devices may also provide a change in blood flow, however, these devices typically have a solid headrest portion that restricts the movements of the head, and furthermore does not provide a chair that can be used as a traditional seat during periods of non-use as an inversion therapy device.
The present invention relates to a new and improved inversion chair that is configured to provide migraine treatment by altering the flow of blood within the head and neck area. The assembly provides a chair that can invert the user when desired, and operably act as an upright seat between uses with the repositioning of a support bar on the assembly. The assembly comprises a chair-supporting frame having first and second sides connected by a backrest. The sides of the frame comprise L-shaped members having an upstanding side member and a base member that are connected together by a curved member. A seat is rotatably connected to the sides of the frame. The seat comprises an upper user support bar and a lower leg support bar, which provide support for a user when in an inverted orientation. The user support bar is removable for either locking the chair in an upright position or for use as a lap support for the user when inverted.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to inversion devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to devices that include long backrests that rotate backward to decompress the spine. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,956 to Teeter. The device provides a mount for a tilting inversion exercise table that is configured for rotatably supporting a user thereon. While the device of Teeter provides a rotation of a user similar to that of the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a fixed backrest and a seat that is rotatable.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,085 to Girolamo discloses a back posture and stretch board. The device provides a treatment that promotes proper back posture, while at the same time effect a stretching of the back. The device board of the device comprises handles, a sitting bad, and straps for securing the feet. In use, the board rotates backward while a user is lying on top of the board, thereby letting gravity decompress and stretch the spine. The device of Girolamo, however, differs from the present invention in that it fails to provide a rotatable seat that is configured to apply migraine relief, and furthermore a means of locking the seat when not used for its intended purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,123 to Rutherford describes a device for performing a tilting exercise apparatus for the back. The device is a rearward tilting chair set within a frame, whereby the rotation of the chair facilitates the decompression of the spine of a user. The chair is tilted back to a limited degree so that while the spine is allowed to decompress, the blood does not rush to the head. While the device of Rutherford is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the device differs in that it fails to provide a rotatable seat having a fixed back, and further differs in that the rotational angle does not allow for the altering of blood flow within the head in order to provide migraine relief.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,749 to Lindley describes an Orthospinal chair for exercising the spinal column and back muscles by placing tension on the spine through partial inversion. The chair comprises a restraining strap that is secured around the hip area of the user, thereby retaining the user in the chair during inversion. Although the device of Lindley provides an inversion chair similar to that of the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide an inversion chair having a fixed backrest and a rotatable seat portion, whereby the chair is configured for the relief and treatment of migraines.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,296 to Sumner describes a therapeutic inversion chair. The device comprises a frame, having a pivotally connected chair, having different relative inclinations. When used for inversion, a stop is mounted on the chair to restrict rearward pivotal movement of a person from an upright position to an inverted position. While the device of Sumner is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs by failing to provide a fixed backrest and a rotatable seat having a leg support thereon.
The present invention is an inversion chair assembly configured to provide relief for a user who is experiencing or is about to undergo a migraine, whereafter the assembly can be locked in a static state for use as a traditional seating device. An invertible seat is connected between a first and second frame sides and can be locked into position or support a seated user when transitioning from an upright position to an inverted position. The seat is rotatable about the frame, and comprises lower leg and an upper user support bar, providing upper and lower body support for the user when the chair is inverted. The support bar is positionable over the lap of the user, or alternatively is movable to a position below the seat and between the frame sides within clips under the seat. The support bar extends and locks the seat in an upright state. The length of the support bar is adjustable to either be greater or smaller than the width between the frame sides, thereby locking the chair in a horizontal position when used in a traditional manner.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing inversion chair devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.